Doubts
by SivanShemesh
Summary: The love between Faramir and Eowyn was always great, until Faramir finds by accident something that should stay in the shadows. Written for Yule Exchange Fic for - Keiliss/Scrapcat. Complete.


Title: Doubts

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: rosethorn59

Rate: T?

Warning: AU, angst, jealousy, OOC for incase.

Summary: The love between Faramir and Eowyn was always great, until Faramir finds by accident something that should stay in the shadows.

A/N: Written for Yule Exchange Fic for - Keiliss/Scrapcat. She asked for: "_I'd be very happy to receive a story either along the lines I'm offering to write or else set in Rohan and featuring Eowyn._"

A/N2: I admit that I'm not writing Eowyn stories; I'm more for Legolas's angst, so bear with me.

* * *

That started as a great day for them.

There was always tension in their home, even though Faramir was so loyal to his king. He saw his wife's eyes sparkle as he told her what King Elessar asked him to do.

They were set to leave Ithilien for Gondor, to be at the event of Queen Arwen's Birthday.

Faramir loved her more than life itself, as he knew that Elessar loved his wife dearly, and yet he felt that Eowyn was slipping out of his hands.

He kept the thought in his mind, that this was not the day he wanted to confront his wife. He should be happy for the king, queen and the princeling.

They rode toward Minas Tirith with Lord Legolas and Lord Gimli at their heels.

King Elessar and Queen Arwen came to greet their guests; and the little boy, Eldarion, ran toward his uncles and then to Elboron.

It was lunchtime when they arrived. The maids let the king and queen know that the food was ready.

Queen Arwen called to her son and his friend, Elboron, to come to the lunch room.

Once they sat down, and the meal was set on the table, Faramir stared at his beloved wife, who was sneaking glances towards the king, though Elessar did not seem to notice, as he and Arwen were chatting. And the boys being boys; played with the food with the help of Legolas and Gimli.

"The food is delicious my queen," Faramir told Arwen.

"I am pleased that you are enjoying the food Faramir." Arwen thanked him.

Elessar, though, noticed something in Faramir's eyes. It seemed that on the one hand, he had everything; a beautiful wife and son. But on the other hand, he was yearning for something; so he thought that now was a good time to check a theory.

"What kind of father and husband am I?" King Elessar asked when he noticed that everyone had finished eating.

"This ought to be good." Gimli mumbled.

"You have been a bad boy, my friend." Legolas snickered toward him.

"Uncle Legolas, you just spoke a bad word…" Eldarion told him.

"You spoke that word as well, Master Eldarion." Legolas grinned.

"I did not." Eldarion told him and left the table running toward his uncle.

"Eldarion, behave my son," Elessar told his son, then turned toward Legolas. "From you I expect better, my friend."

"Faramir, could you help me with something?"

"What is it, my king?" Faramir asked. Elessar told him what the problem was.

Elessar sighed heavily as he thought that by now Faramir would be calling him by his given name, but he was wrong.

Faramir was like Legolas in his attitude toward him; they both respected him and had been very loyal to him.

"I left the gift in our bedroom," he told Faramir, as he glanced toward his wife and nodded, "You will find the gift in a box under the bed."

"How did I not see that?" Arwen smiled at her husband as she saw Faramir walking toward their bedroom.

"Do you really want me to answer that my beloved wife." Elessar replied to her grinning from ear to ear.

"Please not in front of the guests… my King." Arwen told him, hiding the fact that she did know where her husband was going with Faramir.

* * *

While in the King and Queen Bedroom, Faramir started looking for the gift for his Queen.

He knelt near the bed, and found the gift box as the king had mention, though there was something suspicious about this gift.

He wondered how Eowyn's hand writing happened to be on the box. Faramir was curious and sat on the bed, opening the box, and to his amazement, he found lots of letters. After he read one letter, he was convinced that these were love letters. Faramir was in shock. This day had started great, and he was not sure of how it would end. He picked another letter and started to read…

"_Dear Aragorn,_

_The hope that you gave to my people, lightens my heart, as every step that you do makes it beat faster._

_Please love do not desert us in those hard times when we need you. Most of all, I need you, my love._

_Your beloved, _

_Eowyn, Lady of Rohan._"

Faramir completely lost it as he felt tears running down his face. He thought that maybe he should take a break from his wife.

* * *

"I wonder what is taking him so much time," King Elessar wondered, and told to his wife, "He should have found it by now."

"Eowyn, my dear, come with me and urge your husband to hurry up, will you?" Arwen told her with a smile as she escorted her to their bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, Arwen noticed the steward sitting on the bed, crying, some letters lying around him.

"My Queen, could you leave us alone?" Eowyn asked her queen.

"Take all the time that you need." Arwen assured her.

After the queen had left, Eowyn entered the room, and knelt beside her husband, soothing him as much as she could.

She saw the letters as well, and wondered why Aragorn had saved these for all those years; she was happy with Faramir.

"Why?" Faramir asked, staring at her with tears in his eyes.

"It is in the past my love," Eowyn told him as he looked away from her. "I do not love him anymore; I love you, since the day that I fell in love with you, and still do."

Eowyn sighed heavily and wondered why the king saved all this instead of burning it.

"I have no idea why Aragorn saved it all these years, but if you would like, I want to take this box with us and then burn it or let the river wash it away." Eowyn suggested to him and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I believe that it a great idea my love," Faramir wiped the tears with his hand as Eowyn sat beside him and kissed the last tears away, and wiped what was left with her hand, "Maybe we could go camping, just us, around the fire."

King Elessar and Queen Arwen had heard it all, and Eldarion sneaked around as he heard the word, 'fire'. "Ada, I want to be there as well."

"With whom, exactly?" Aragorn asked with concern.

"With Elboron and uncle Faramir." Eldarion replied.

"Not this time my son, maybe another time we can do that." Arwen told her son.

Eldarion nodded and then asked, "Where is your gift from us?"

"Oh, that gift?" Aragorn asked him, and kissed his wife. Then he whispered to her ears only, and then turned to his son, "She will get it much later, son."

Legolas and Gimli watched Faramir and Eowyn leaving the bedroom with a box but said nothing.

Elboron watched his father and mother, and noticed that his father's eyes were red from crying. He ran towards his father almost dropping the box. Luckily Eowyn caught it.

"Father, what is it?" Elboron asked.

"It is nothing, my son," Faramir replied and hugged his son. "It is something that belongs to the past."

* * *

Later that night in the king and queen's bedroom, Arwen thanked him for the gift and took note to thank her son in the morning as well.

"I am glad that you made them feel at peace my love," Arwen told him and then added, "Faramir might have believed that he lost her to you, and I am glad that you and I sent them to discuss it and let them deal with it, together. "

"I know, and the love that she had for me was unrequited." Elessar agreed with her.

Faramir was in the guest bedroom watching his wife sleep.

The day ended better; she was his forever, or until death would take her away from him.

**The End**


End file.
